


Open Doors

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This could be considered sexual harassment, Jo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Doors

Carter stomped into the Sheriff’s office with a dark look on his face, and something green and slimy decorating his shirt. He headed straight from the bathroom, muttering about Global Dynamics and Stark.

Jo pushed her chair back from the desk, angling her body to one side, giving her a perfect view of the bathroom. Jack had left the door open as he stripped off his uniform shirt and t-shirt. Jo admired his nicely defined chest and stomach before Jack covered them under another t-shirt.

He caught her staring at him as he reached for a clean uniform shirt. Jo only grinned and wolf whistled. Jack just rolled his eyes as he buttoned up the shirt.

Two days later and one encounter with a semi-sentient plant Jack entered the office in a mud splattered uniform. Grumbling and bitching all the way to the bathroom he ignored Jo’s smirk One of the benefits of living in a small town was how quickly gossip got around. Such as the spectacle the Sheriff made wrestling with a six foot tall beanstalk.

Jo leaned against Jack’s desk, unabashedly staring into the bathroom. Jack had kindly left the door open again. She crossed her arms and settled back against the desk to enjoy the view as Jack stripped off his uniform.

Jack looked up to catch her watching him. “You know staring at me like that could be considered sexual harassment.”

Jo only grinned, eyes slowly moving down Jack’s body. “Can it really be considered harassment if you keep leaving the door open every time you change clothes?” She moved away from the desk, heading towards him.

Jack straightened up as she got closer, his pants in one hand, leaving him in nothing more than boxers and socks. The sky blue boxers looked really good on him.

Jo reached out, running one hand down his back. “I think this is more along the lines of sexual harassment.” She squeezed his very fine, very firm ass. “Or this.” She stepped closer, breasts brushing his chest as she leaned up to kiss him.

Jack hummed, pants dropping from his hand as he pulled her closer to him. “I think I’m okay with this kind of harassment.”

“Good. Because I can keep it up all day.” Jo reached out and shut the bathroom door, locking it behind her.


End file.
